Anatomía II: Dimorfismo Humano
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: ¡Continuación de Anatomía! Las materias influyen de alguna forma en ti, a veces desatan cosas difíciles de aplacar. Touma /Icarus/Ícaro x Artemisa


Hola! Queridos, se que no he subido nada nuevo últimamente y que de hecho no he subido nada en lo absoluto. Bueno lo que pasó con varios fics es que mi beta no estuvo (hecho no esta) disponible para mi, por lo que me es mas difícil subir o escribir fics xD. Eso si prometo actualizar mis historias tan pronto como me sea posible porque adivinen que? Acabo de entrar a la universidad! y bueno ya de por si estaba ocupada pero ahora me ahogo en trabajos U.U en fin, pero tengo que defender a mi pareja favorita, es decir a Touma & Artemisa, Icarus x Artemis. Admito que estaba muy clavada con el fic de Yuuko Minda "Una rosa perfecta para el sol" la cual por cierto les recomiendo muchísimo y a la autora en general.

Algo que deben saber es que este fic es una continuación de el anterior fic "Anatomía" y que algunos términos pueden ser un poco difíciles de encontrar por lo que les recomiendo que revisen algunos de ellos, pero por cualquier cosa les dejo unos cuantos aquí, los demás es mejor que los busquen en imágenes porque son difíciles de ubicar solo les diré que Atlas , Axis, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6 y C7 son vertebras del cuello y el epi, meso e hipogastrio son la parte central del abdomen. Lo demás es mejor que lo vean en imágenes xD

Por cierto este fic contiene lemon, eso es porque en los reviews del fic anterior hubo quien me señaló que sería buena idea… y la verdad lo es.

Solo me queda decirles que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen y que esta historia es de personajes del Tenkai Hen y de la serie clásica.

Disfruten su lectura xD

**Anatomía II: Dimorfismo Humano**

Desde aquel día en que Artemisa y yo estudiamos anatomía en mi casa hemos estado juntos. Al principio solo salíamos pero unas semanas después me le declaré y le pedí que sea mi novia, y ella me miro con ojos brillantes y mejillas rojas, hubiera entendido su respuesta aun sin que pronunciara débilmente un "si". Así ha sido y ha desencadenado muchas cosas, entre ellas, conocer a su hermano el doctor Apolo, en realidad no estaba seguro si le agradaba o no, él no sabía nada sobre mi mas que el hecho de que cortejo a su hermana, noté que es algo sobre protector (aún ahora lo sigue siendo), por lo que no puedo decir que me odia pues haría y se comportaría de forma hostil con cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en su adorada hermana. A la hermana menor solo la conocí por las cosas que dice Artemisa, aún seguía en el extranjero.

La vida me sonreía, mi entrenamiento se había incrementado pues ahora competía a nivel internacional; mis calificaciones habían mejorado y sobretodo en la clase de anatomía en la cual, por cierto, mí querida Artemisa seguía ayudándome.

Es curioso como algunas materias influyen en ti porque a pesar de que yo detestaba esa materia fue la que provocó muchas de las cosas más hermosas de toda mi vida y eso es precisamente lo que vengo a contar.

Todo inició en nuestro salón de clases y con un tema especialmente peligroso…dimorfismo humano, es decir, sexualidad. En verdad no entiendo porque nos hacen ver esto todos los años desde la primaria, pero siendo esa una clase de ciencias de la salud la veríamos con profundidad, una profundidad muy arriesgada.

No vimos ni los conceptos mas básicos en clase, pues el profesor Aioria (mi cuñado), tenía un asunto que atender en uno de los hospitales en los que trabaja (no me pregunten de que, la verdad no se) por lo que nos marcó los capítulos y no dijo que estudiáramos de ellos. Esa tarde yo esperaba a Artemisa para estudiar , admito que al principio me costaba mucho trabajo concentrarme en la materia porque cuando estaba con ella era difícil, pero ella es bastante buena explicando por lo que terminaba siempre aprendiendo, mi gran tutora siempre me ayudaba, estudiábamos a veces en su casa, que por cierto, es bastante grande, casi una mansión, y otras veces en la mía, pero ese no es el punto, lo que ocurrió es que una media hora antes de la cita ella me llamó me pidió que fuera a su casa.

-Perdona Touma, no sabía que vendrían a instalar el satélite que mi hermano ordenó, no puedo irme. —Se disculpó conmigo por el celular

-No te preocupes preciosa

-Si lo prefieres podemos vernos mañana para no complicarte

-¿Y dejarte sola en tu casa? No, claro que no, voy a verte enseguida

-Gracias Touma—respondió de forma un tanto tímida, aún no se acostumbraba a que cuidara así de ella, logró sacarme una sonrisa.

-No hay de que. Te veo ahí en un rato. —Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a su casa, me trae muy gratos recuerdos pues fue en el jardín de su casa donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, casi dos semanas después de habernos hecho novios, en la banca debajo de un sauce. No me resisto al recordar las horas que pasamos hablando, la forma en que yo tomaba su mano entonces ella se sonrosaba y la apartaba de mi pero yo era insistente y la tomaba de nuevo hasta que no me resistí a besarle los nudillos y a mirarla a los ojos, luego la rodeé con mis brazos para que no dejara de verme, no podía desencantarme con esos ojos dorados que pestañaban delicadamente. Ella besó mi mejilla, algo que no me imaginé, creo que en ese instante me di cuenta de que la amaba.

Alcé ligeramente su barbilla y me incliné un poco para dejar que mis labios se fundieran con los de ella, fue un beso tierno, propio del primer beso.

No me atreví ni me atrevo a decirle que la amo, podría asustarla.

No puedo decirle eso a mis amigos para los cuales ella es mi _hada del arco_ pero siempre ocurre algo que me convence que la amo, incluso cuando discutimos, ella no es perfecta a veces le gana su orgullo y su obstinación, otras veces es inflexible y podría nombrar muchas cosas pero pese a todo ello siempre me doy cuenta de que la quiero y de que me hace ser mejor, quizá sea aún muy joven pero me doy cuenta de que podría pasar con ella el resto de mi vida, pero dejare de hablar de eso y les contare de una vez lo que ocurrió.

Llegue a su casa un poco antes de lo esperado y ella me recibió con una sonrisa y me hizo pasar a la sala para luego poder subir al estudio. Una vez ahí sacamos los libros.

-¿Qué capítulos son?

-Veinticuatro y veinticinco—contestó ella abriendo el libro en la página correspondiente

-¿Quieres que lea yo o prefieres leer tu?—pregunté mientras buscaba la pagina

-Yo…-titubeo un poco—am…lee tú—me pareció un poco extraño al principio, ella normalmente prefiere leer los temas, eso ese día se le quebraba un poco la voz y luego me dí cuenta de porque. En letras grandes bajo el numero 24 y con una gran imagen estaba escrito el titulo _Aparato reproductor masculino. _Por muy infantil que suene me sentí un poco nervioso ante eso, soy un hombre y no me avergüenza mi masculinidad, pero una cosa es vivir con ella todos los días y otra totalmente diferente es hablar al respecto con tu novia de eso, pero no había de otra.

-Si quieres yo leo hoy—dije lo mas calmado y comprensivo que pude ella asintió con la cabeza y yo comencé a leer el capitulo empezando desde el significado y la función hasta empezar la estructura. Intentaba leer como si leyera cualquier cosa pero lo que estaba ahí era un poco bochornoso al menos eso pensaba que debía pensar Artemisa, después de todo en todas nuestras platicas no habíamos tocado el tema, por lo que era un cambio muy brusco hablar exclusivamente de los testículos y de la próstata. Me distraje un momento de mi lectura, no supe que fue lo que ocurrió solo se que mi mirada de forma inconciente pasó a Artemisa, en el instante en el que la vi ella observaba la imagen anatómica del libro, lo que era normal, pero luego su mirada de forma fugaz me miró a mi y luego como si a un niño lo hubieran atrapado haciendo travesuras volvió a mirar el libro con las mejillas rojas, realmente rojas… yo me quede tieso, no sabía como reaccionar, nunca me imagine que ella podría mirarme y pensar en mi de esa forma, sin temor a equivocarme la idea era excitante, pero no podía simplemente empezar a sonsacar, sabía igual que era muy pronto, apenas llevábamos unos meses saliendo, cinco para ser preciso.

Me fui de su casa después de una cena que ella me invitó y que ambos cocinamos juntos, la abracé por la espalda, le susurré un te quiero al oído mientras que sus manos lavaban algunos trastes de la cena, ella emitió una risa suave y se dejó atrapar por mi.

-yo tambien te quiero Touma—me dijo cerrando la llave del grifo pero no pasó a mas de eso, al despedirnos la besé en la mejilla y me retiré. No podía arriesgarme a besarla en los labios, no me quitaba la idea de que ella me observara mientras estudiábamos el aparato reproductor masculino, la idea me volvía loco y con mera razón, de no haber sido por el hecho de que llevábamos muy poco saliendo quizá en aquel momento le hubiera quitado el libro de las manos y la hubiera obligado a confrontarme, muy posiblemente se hubiera avergonzado aun mas por verse descubierta y cuestionada por mi y yo ,como buen verdugo, la hubiera castigado con besos apasionados y hambrientos sin temor de estudiar de primera mano su anatomía. ¡Vaya calenturiento que estaba! Pero no podía hacer algo así y necesitaba repetirlo una y otra vez y vaya que era muy difícil olvidarme de esa idea y las cosas solo se iban a tensar mas pues al día siguiente no pude verla después de clases, por lo que tuve que estudiar solo el capitulo veinticinco: _Aparato reproductor femenino_. Con solo leer una pequeña parte de la introducción mi propio organismo se altero, de tal manera que el color se me subió a las mejillas por lo que me vino el recuerdo de Artemisa mirándome y mirando el libro… no oculto que durante toda la lectura del capitulo no pude dejar de pensar en ella, me costaba mucho pensar que todo aquello que leía se encontraba dentro de ella, funcionaba de la forma que describía el libro y ,aún mas apenante, me costaba concebirla a ella como una mujer, no como la joven a la que abrazaba sino como una mujer que necesitaba ser amada de muchas formas, formas que admito haber pensado mucho antes pero de forma fugaz y que en aquel momento analizaba con detenimiento y que me resultaban terriblemente tentadoras. Sin embargo me repetía que debía olvidarlas, la sola mención de algo de esa naturaleza hubiera podido arruinar mi relación con ella. Si bien ya habíamos pasado su timidez por el primer beso, caminar tomados de la mano ó que la abrazara por la cintura, ella aún era un poco reacia, la había besado con algo de…necesidad en un par de ocasiones y ella…era un poco confusa, a veces sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza tímidamente, pero otras veces se apoyaba en mi pecho y me apartaba, así que no podía saber si era buena idea continuar o dejarla recuperar el aliento… claramente siempre ganaba lo ultimo. No quiero recordar eso en estos momentos solo les diré que cada palabra que leía respecto al tema terminaba encendiendo poco a poco un fuego en mi interior, me dije a mi mismo que se me pasaría al día siguiente pero no fue así, durante todas las clases no podía dejar de mirarla y siempre que se percataba me devolvía una sonrisa dulce que me hacía sentir sucio y aún así no apartaba mi vista.

-¿Pasa algo Touma?—me preguntó en la azotea de la escuela durante el descanso, nos agradaba ir aya porque podíamos estar solos y sentarnos juntos en el suelo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?—la mire alzando una ceja

-Es que no me has despegado los ojos desde la primera clase—

-Ah eso—tomé una pequeña pausa—es porque hoy te ves especialmente hermosa.-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y yo la observé detalladamente y sonreí, al notar eso ella me dio la espalda pero yo la sostuve de los hombros con fuerza y me acerqué a ella sin chistar.

-¿Qué haces?—me preguntó un poco seria—No en la escuela Touma

Yo la voltee y de nuevo me le quedé viendo

-No era eso

-¿Entonces?

-Me gusta ver el rubor que te provoco. —y diciendo esto el color se le subió aún mas

-¡Touma!—bufó apenada y yo reí de nuevo—Deja de reír, no es gracioso—volvió a darme la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para volverla a abrazar por la espalda y acercarla a mi.

-Te ves adorable cuando te ruborizas, por eso me gusta verlo—y ella se acurrucó contra mi.

-Te quiero Touma—Me dijo, al oírlo yo apreté mas mis brazos y deje escapar un suspiro en su oído.

Eso bastó para contenerme mucho tiempo, aún no comprendo que fue lo que me pasó por la mente cuando ella me dijo ese "te quiero", quizá fue la sinceridad de sus palabras, tal vez fue el momento o pudo ser la inmensa dulzura que me provocaba esa mujer pero me recordó que valía la pena la espera, que no era necesario abalanzarme a ella y tomarla como había pensado antes en esos momentos en los que estudiaba anatomía.

Lo peor es pensar que esos días que pase pensando eso pude haberlos evitado pues resulto que Aioria había confundido su programa por lo que estuvimos viendo sexualidad en lugar del sistema digestivo…lo quise asesinar.

Pasaron los meses y yo seguía con ella. En san Valentín le regale un relicario de plata, de esos de forma de corazón. Lo había comprado porque tenía una luna grabada con pequeñas estrellas. Dentro grabe una pequeña inscripción _Para mi dulce luna. Siempre tuyo Touma. _No le iba a poner _hada del arco_ porque ese apodo no lo escogí yo, lo escogieron Teseo y Odiseo, pero para mi ella irradiaba una luz tan suave y acogedora como la luna, por eso ella era mi luna. Artemisa me dio una bufanda, era una muy espacial, la bordó mi nombre con su cabello.

No todo era color de rosa, peleábamos mucho también y por cosas que olvidábamos cinco minutos después, fue en la reconciliación de una pelea me confesó algo que me quitó el aliento. La razón de el conflicto fue que le pregunte por sus antiguos novios, pero ella no me contestó, yo me indigne, pensaba que no quería compartir conmigo su vida y eso sinceramente me dolió, ella me respondió que no era algo importante y que además era cosa mía si yo quería hablar sobre mis otras novias pero ella no tenía porque contarme nada respecto a esa parte de su vida. No recuerdo mucho de lo que nos dijimos, pero entre ello estuvo algo de inseguridad, después de todo a ella no le agradaría que hablara sobre ella con mi siguiente novia, definitivamente remató mi indignación, en mi posición yo había ya demostrado mi amor por ella y aún así creía que podría haber otra. Esa tarde fui a los entrenamientos especialmente agresivo con la pista y los lanzamientos, tanto así que fue hasta el final que mis amigos se acercaron a preguntarme que había pasado y después de contarles me ayudaron a comprender que quizá no era falta de confianza, a lo mejor sus otros novios no fueron los mejores, quizá eso a ella le dolía y por ello no quería decírmelo, me sentí terriblemente mal por como reaccioné, pensé en ir a verla en seguida pero mis amigos insistieron en que mi olor no era el mejor para visitarla, así que me duche. Inmediatamente después del baño fui a su casa y toqué el timbre, ella me abrió, al verme bajó la mirada.

-Hola Touma—me saludó yo respondí igual cordialmente y pregunté si podía pasar y ella asintió permitiéndome el paso y llevándome a la sala y sentándome en el sillón-¿Quieres algo de beber?—

-Estoy bien así, gracias—ella se sentó a mi lado y hubo un silencio incomodo

-Artemisa, yo…

-Touma…

Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo pero yo decidí hablar

-Lo siento mucho Artemis. —Alzó su mirada dorada y descubrí que sus ojos estaban húmedos, haciéndome sentir mucho dolor—Perdóname por favor. No debí reaccionar de esa forma, estaba muy dolido, pensé que no confiabas en mí. No quiero presionarte, no tienes que hablar de tus ex-novios si no quieres, no es mi intención hacerte recordar cosas que te lastimen y mas que nada no soporto la idea de haberte hecho llorar. —La mire a los ojos todo el tiempo que hable

-No Touma, no yo tampoco debí actuar tan desconsideradamente, tú me has confiado tanto y tienes toda la razón de querer saber más de mi. —Dijo—pero no te conté de ellos no porque no quisiera que supieras sino porque…-ella bajo la mirada y un color rojo tiño sus mejillas—porque nunca ha habido otros, —me quedé helado al escucharla-Touma tu… tu eres mi primer novio y también…eres mi primer amor. —Sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho, mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos mientras mis labios se apoderaban de los suyos, mis brazos la aprisionaban. Sin dame cuenta la recosté en el sofá en que nos habíamos sentado, ella tembló debajo mío y en seguida volví a la realidad pero al verla así, con ojos brillantes, con mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados tuve muchas emociones, no sabía si seguir, si lo hacía no me detendría o parar…desgraciadamente no tuve mucho tiempo para mediarlo porque el sonido de una auto nos cayó como un balde de agua fría haciendo que los dos recobráramos la compostura, yo la ayudé a levantarse del sofá.

-Lamento si acabo de incomodarte—tomó aire

-No, no me incomodaste, tranquilo.

-Si soy el primero mi dulce luna procuraré ser el mejor para ti, así si vienen otros podrás recordar con alegría el tiempo que pasamos juntos—bien, si lo que dije fue cursi pero fue lo mejor que pensé en ese momento. Es mucha responsabilidad ser el primer amor de una chica, porque puede que haya cientos de hombres después de ti, algunos los podría olvidar en cuestión de minutos pero a ti siempre te recordaría y la verdad me dolería pensar que ella pudiera odiarme por lo que pudiera haber pasado.

-Es mas complicado que eso—yo alcé una ceja—yo…yo no creo poder volver a sentir esto. Quizá tú puedas encontrar a otra persona pero…-no permití que terminara, sabía que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo y corte su discurso con otro beso, uno más tierno y dulce.

-No creo poder estar con otra persona tampoco.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarme su hermano entró a la sala. Al principio no me vio con buenos ojos pero luego me saludó de forma cordial

-Touma un placer verte ¿A que debemos el honor?

-Me llamó en la tarde, hermano, y le comenté que estaba sola en casa, él fue muy dulce al venir a verme—contestó ella y me tomó la mano. —Gracias querido. —se dirigió a mi y me guiñó el ojo.

Aunque esa tarde sentí un poco de culpa por haber pensado en continuar lo que iniciamos en el sofá, no me importó demasiado.

El tiempo siguió pasando y mi entrenamiento atlético mejoró, a tal grado que obtuve grandes patrocinadores y un ingreso seguro a la universidad, todo eso me daba seguridad en un futuro y por cada competencia ganada entre los primeros lugares significaba para mi regalías enormes.

Ustedes se preguntaran a estas alturas por que cuento todo esto, pero el relato central es este.

Acababa de regresar de una competencia y me había llevado la medalla de oro, por lo que estaba muy feliz y festeje con Aioria, Marin y Artemisa. Fue una noche realmente hermosa, muy agradable, yo me la pasé de la mano con mi novia pero Aioria tuvo que recordarme que había faltado una semana a clases y por tanto había que ponerme al día con la materia. Artemisa, claro, me ayudaría pero significaría pasar 3 días casi completos leyendo el libro y repasando pero eso no fue lo que me puso mas nervioso si no el hecho de que Aioria ya había empezado el tema de sexualidad nuevamente. Me había controlado durante mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de no haber visto a Artemisa una semana y no saber de ella salvo en los cortos momentos en los que se me permitía llamarla también me había reprimido porque ese control lo obtuve restringiéndome pero no absteniéndome de ella, con besos mas exigentes, con caricias mas profundas que antes, pero nunca propasándome, así que esa noche la llevé a su casa (en un auto que logre comprar gracias a lo que mis patrocinadores me proporcionaban) me abrazó diciéndome que me había extrañado y le prometí que la próxima vez la llevaría conmigo. Se despidió de mi besándome en los labios y permitiendo que acariciara su espalda, normalmente no me hubiera permitido mas pero incluso dejo que la besara en el nacimiento de su cuello.

Los primeros dos días de esa semana me los pase repasando los capitulos y las llamas que alguna vez logré apaciguar volvieron a elevarse. Todo se me pasaba por la mente, desde la vez en que vi su suave vientre, pasando por la mirada alternada del capitulo de aparato reproductor masculino a mi persona y continuaba con las imágenes que se habían formado en mi cabeza cuando yo leí por primera vez el capitulo de la mujer. Quizá hubiera logrado calmarme de no ser porque mi cuñado indagó mas en el tema de acto sexual, pasando por todas sus etapas desde el preludio, pasando por la exitación, seguida de la meseta y el orgasmo y finalizando con la resolución, todo esto con sus diferentes cambios en el cuerpo tanto del hombre como el de la mujer.

Terminando aquella clase Aioria me pidió que me quedara.

-Yo se bien lo que te pasa—me dijo y no pude evitar tensarme-¿Piensas en Artemisa en clase no es así?

No pude evitar ruborizarme porque tenía razón, pero no creí que fuera tan obvio.

-Pues yo…

-¿Te das cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo? No vaya a ser que de la calentura tu…

-¡No es una calentura!—me defendí—Mira yo se que es difícil de pensar pero hasta ahora he podido controlarme y es difícil, pero quiero que ese momento sea mas profundo que simplemente mis ganas de.

-Vaya. Me tienes sorprendido, yo iba a sugerirte que lo hicieras muy lentamente. Pero creo que no es necesario. Solo ten cuidado, ella es hermana del jefe del hospital donde trabajo y me lloverán vidrios si algo malo le pasa.

-¿Apolo es tu jefe?

-Si, de hecho fue por eso que le pedí a ella que te ayudara con Anatomía. No me esperaba que empezaran una relación, pero de todo corazón espero que todo salga bien.—Se despidió de mi y yo me retire.

Mas tarde llamé a Artemisa para hablar con ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude este fin de semana?—me preguntó después de un rato

-¿Estas segura?—Pregunté. Creo que se extraño un poco

-Si. —Dijo—Estoy muy preocupada, después de todo viene pronto el examen mensual.

-De acuerdo. Pero el sábado serás mía—Ok, en retrospectiva pienso que eso sonó mal—te llevaré a cenar.

-Touma, si hacemos eso no terminaremos.

-Entonces empezaré desde el jueves, así estudiamos el viernes, salimos el sábado y terminamos el domingo.

-Mmm esta bien, te veo mañana Touma

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Llevamos mucho hablando, además debo bañarme. —por un momento sude en frío, pero luego me repuse

-De acuerdo preciosa te veré mañana. —los dos colgamos.

La semana transcurrió normal, el jueves ella intentaba explicarme lo mas serena y tranquilamente que podía todas la fisiología de nuestro pequeño tema, el viernes ocurrió lo mismo, yo logre memorizar cada una de sus palabras.

El sábado empezó como cualquier otro día, con la unica diferencia de que Marín se había marchado con su prometido a la playa sin dejar nota de cuando regresarían, por lo que tuve que hacer mi desayuno y luego ir a entrenar al medio día.

Iba de camino a casa cuando me encontre una pequeña escena de propuesta matrimonial, la mujer había contestado un si casi instantaneo y yo me aleje con la mayor discreción posible.

Llegue a casa y era temprano me duche sin muchas ganas y me dirigí a casa de Artemisa porque no quería quedarme en mi casa.

-Touma—me saludó algo sorprendida—Llegas temprano

-Si, perdona por no avisarte, quería verte, claro que si a tu hermano no le parece puedo volver por ti mas tarde.

-No importa—me dijo sonriendo—Además Apolo no esta en casa, esta en un seminario fuera de la ciudad, no vuelve hasta el lunes.

-¿Y se atrevió a dejarte sola?—dije un poco severo

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola—me respondió

-Eso lo se. Aun así yo…-no supe como continuar la frase sin atorarme pero ella me dio seguridad—yo cuido de ti.

-Gracias Touma—ella tomó mi mano y acarició mi mejilla—Emm ¿Tienes hambre?

los dos preparamos algo para comer y entre risas y bromas pasamos la tarde hasta la que llegó la noche.

-Iré a arreglarme, no tardo— y subió las escaleras dejándome en la enorme casa. Me pasee por ella mirando fotografías que estaban junto al marco de la ventana, en una habían tres niños, un niño pelirrojo que estaba de pie en el centro de la foto, ese debía ser Apolo de pequeño; a su izquierda se encontraba una niña de cabellos lilas muy cortos, ella debía ser Ahtena, ella abrazaba una muñeca en la fotografía; del lado derecho del pequeño pelirrojo estaba una niña rubia sonriendo a la cámara de forma sutil, esa sin duda era mi Artemisa. Mire la fotografía un rato, esperaba a través de ella el tiempo pasar, pero la foto no cambio. Mi vista se dirigió al exterior de la ventana y vi el enorme sauce del jardín, el único en la arboleda de laureles y recordé de nuevo nuestro primer beso.

No estoy muy seguro de que fue, pero algo me llevó a subir las escaleras, algo me llevó a buscarla por la casa y de alguna extraña forma llegué a una habitación con una enorme cama sobre la cual colgaban cortinas finas, tenía mullidos almohadones, había un arco colgado sobre la pared un ventanal que daba a un balcón y una puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Al lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche que tenía una fotografía nuestra, de ella y yo abrazados. Frente a la cama, cerca del ventanal, también había un tocador en el cual ya hacía un pequeño cuadernillo que estaba abierto, leí el contenido de aquel cuadernillo, a medias pero lo que leí de las letras a mano escrita fue mas que suficiente para abandonarlo donde lo había hallado. Como caído del cielo escuche el sonido de la puerta que había permanecido cerrada se abrió y de ella salió Artemisa con el cabello un poco húmedo y vestida con un vestido corto, blanco, con unos finos tirantes.

-¿Touma?— Me miró como si fuera en espejismo, yo me acerque sin pensar mucho-¿Qué haces a...?—su pregunta fue interrumpida por mis labios, ella emitió un quejido e intentó apartarme, pero la tomé de la cintura y no permitiendo que se fuera, mi otra mano se enredó en sus platinados cabellos para luego comenzar a deslizarse por su espalda. Pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con el roce de mis labios, las dudas que la embriagaban y luego la dulce sumisión que me permitió llevarla contra la pared. Sin saberlo ella había desatado el volcán de deseos que durante mucho tiempo logré aplacar, esas palabras que había escrito de puño y letra me habían hecho explotar, me había revelado su propio deseo y con eso avivo el mío.

Mis manos acariciaron sus muslos para luego aferrarse a ellos, mientras mis labios abandonaban los suyos para recorrer sus mejillas, oídos y acariciar el suave cuello visible por el escote del vestido.

-Touma…-me llamó y yo respondí a su voz besando con mas intensidad y acariciando con delicadeza uno de sus delicados senos, ella ahogó un gemido, su espalda se arqueó, al principio intentó apartarse pero estaba atrapada contra la pared, se tensó al percibir mi insistente caricia por encima de su ropa, sentí como sus brazos me rodearon, dándome permiso para continuar. Desabroché el vestido que me impedía el paso, me aferré a sus caderas mientras la alzaba para luego acostarla en la cama. Me separé un poco para mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas, bañadas del rubor que adoraba producir, y los ojos dorados en los que vi esa noche más estrellas que en cualquier otra. Un susurró salió de mis labios sin poderlo evitar .Aquel "te amo" salió de repente y ella abrió sus hermosos orbes al oírlo.

Deslicé suavemente los tirantes del vestido arrojándolo a un lado y sus manos temblorosas acariciaron mi pecho aun prendado.

Emití una pequeña risa, pensé que ese era el momento de aplicar todas las cosas que me había enseñado

-_Atlas, Axis, C3, C4, C5_…—susurraba los nombres de las partes del cuerpo señalándolas con besos, mi amada suspiraba con cada caricia y sentía su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío despertando aún mas mis ansias. —

_C6, C7, Clavícula, Incisura yugular, esternón…_

Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle:

-¿Voy bien?— yo lo sabía, su agitada respiración me lo decía. No pudo decir nada, no pudo más que asentir y volverse a tensar al sentir mi boca acariciando sus orejas—creo que ese es el lóbulo—se retorció en mis brazos afirmando lo que decía

No soportaba ya la ropa que traía, no soportaba que mi cuerpo no se llenara por completo de mi dulce luna. Con una ansiedad salvaje arranque mis ropas sin importarme donde terminarían y rodeé su calido cuerpo con el mío.

_Músculo recto-abdominal, epigastrio, mesogastrio, hipogastrio… _

Desabroché el sostén que me impedía ver sus pechos, al principio ella no me permitió verlos pero aprisioné sus brazos encima de su cabeza de tal forma que pude vislumbrar los delicados senos que poseía, los acaricié lentamente primero con mis manos y luego con mis labios sentí como ella ahogaba un gemido mientras yo disfrutaba de su tersa textura. Yo estaba fascinado.

_Pectoral, lóbulos mamarios, conductos, areola…_

La desnudé por completo.

Esa noche ella tembló en mis brazos con cada roce o caricia que le dí, con cada beso fugaz. No permití que mis manos dejaran sin tocar un solo poro de su piel y como un niño me dejé fascinar por cada centímetro recorrido, lenta pero continuamente conocí los secretos ocultos de su delicada figura.

_Esternocleidomastoideo, Trapecio, deltoides…_

Quería que disfrutara tanto como yo lo hacía, yo quería ser tierno para ella, la miraba a los ojos, intentaba susurrarle cuando la amaba, cuan hermoso era estar con ella pero las palabras se volvían roncas e densas al salir de mis labios.

_Aductor mayor del fémur, músculo recto interno…_

_Monte de Venus, labios, clítoris…_

Mi boca probó de esa agua bendita que la definía como mujer y mi lengua jugó con la perla que ocultaba su más preciado tesoro, su cuerpo se tensó al sentirme ahí, pero lo disfrutó con cada movimiento que mi lengua producía en su intimidad.

La acaricié una vez más y con mucho cuidado empecé a entrar en su cuerpo, pero eso no evito el dolor que ella sintió, vi lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que ella se abrazara fuertemente a mí y escondiera el rostro en mi pecho. Yo la abracé también, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño pero estaba asustada y adolorida, esperé a que ella lograra acostumbrarse a mi y luego volví a recostarla para moverme con sumo cuidado.

Sus caderas se arquearon contra las mías y yo aceleré el ritmo, ella intentaba seguirme, emitía suspiros que luego se transformaron en un gemido de desesperación, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo aumente la fuerza cada vez más, suspirando su nombre en su oído, enloquecido por el placer que esa mujer me producía, teniendo cada vez más dificultad para controlar el frenesí que inundaba mi cuerpo.

Una pequeña exclamación salió de sus labios cuando juntos alcanzamos la gloria y mi cuerpo aun con la respiración acelerada se dejó caer a un lado suyo. Atraje su cuerpo al mió poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho dejando que se calmaran los salvajes latidos de nuestros corazones, ella cerró los ojos agotada y yo nos envolví en las mantas que habían sido testigos de nuestro amor.

-Te amo mi dulce Luna—susurré al sentir su respiración acompasada y tranquila de su sueño, la escuché pronunciar mi nombre muy levemente y los dos cedimos al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté ella aún dormía entre mis brazos, sonreí al darme cuenta de que lo que hicimos no fue un simple sueño, y de que esos brazos de apariencia delicada que alguna vez me enseñaron a usar un arco estaban relajados, uno alrededor de su cintura y otro permitiendo que su mano descansara sobre las sabanas. La observé dormir hasta que sus manos buscaron mi calor y sus orbes doradas se abrieron lenta y pesadamente

-Touma—murmuró en su somnolencia y yo la atraje a mí una vez más, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. Casi de golpe despertó y se sonrojó al mirarme en su cama.

-Buenos días—le dije sin soltarla, las mantas se deslizaron ligeramente de su cuerpo y ella las apretó contra su pecho mientras me miraba algo avergonzada-¿te haz acordado de alguna travesura—le dije de broma y ella solo abrió los labios sin saber que decirme, intentó levantarse pero una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro—Tranquila, no te esfuerces—estaba sintiendo los espasmos de la noche anterior. La sostuve y la abracé para clamarla. Me sentí culpable-¿estas bien?—

-Si—dijo estrechándome, entonces la recosté de nuevo y me puse encima besándola con dulzura y suavidad.

-No quise lastimarte, lo siento—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-No lo hiciste—Artemisa me detuvo—fuiste muy dulce Touma…me gustó

Me sorprendieron sus palabras

-Anoche lloraste

-Dolió al principio, pero habías sido tan tierno que luego…-se sonrojó un poco más y no hubo necesidad de más palabras. Pasé todo el día con ella, nos duchamos juntos, uno al otro sin necesidad de llegar a más.

Esa fue la noche mas hermosa de mi vida, la primera de muchas. Admito que después fueron dos semanas un poco angustiosas para los dos, pues en medio de nuestro arrebato no pensamos, no pudimos pensar nada y a pesar de lo que podía significar eso para mi hubiera sido una bendición, una muy bien recibida, pero eso no pasó.

Mi amada Artemisa sigue a mi lado, como lo prometió, como yo juré ante el altar.

Bueno... que les pareció? espero no haberlos aburrido con cosas cursis pero es que así soy yo, jajajaja cualquier duda o sugerencia díganmela, se acepta de todo xD


End file.
